


Whirlwind of an Adoption

by jojibear



Series: Catboy!N [3]
Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojibear/pseuds/jojibear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened faster than Hakyeon could get his head around the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whirlwind of an Adoption

It happened faster than Hakyeon could get his head around the situation — one moment, the well-dressed lady was sweeping her eyes over the three hybrids in the room, the look on her face haughty and judgemental; the next moment, she was striding back out with her manicured fingers gripped tightly around his wrist. Behind them, the admistrator let a distressed wail of, "But ma'am, that's not how things are done," as he chased them down the corridor but she did not slow down or stop, quickly closing the distance between them and the door at the end of the corridor. She had to stop then, as the door was security locked and she did not have the means to open it.

"Miss Kim," the administrator said when he caught up, wheezing heavily, "this is not how the adoption procedure works. There are still many bits of paperwork to fill out and tests to run and visits to conduct before—"

"He will do," the lady — Miss Kim — interrupted, shooting the administrator a silencing look. "His new master must not be kept waiting — we can deal with the paperworks and what-nots later, but I must return with him immediately. I hope you understand the situation."

There was an edge in her voice that Hakyeon had only ever heard in the shows and movies he had watched on television, the kind that exuded command and brooked no argument. If she was not his new master but she wielded this much power, enough for the normally straight-laced administrator to acquience to her command, he wondered what his new master was like. Would they be even colder than her? Or were they soft — so soft they needed a lady such as her to make sure others didn't walk all over them?

Hakyeon did not know — could not even begin to guess — but he was sure of one thing: he was excited to find out.

(And all of it happened so quickly that Hakyeon didn't even have a chance to feel sorry for the older hybrid still inside the waiting room down the corridor.)


End file.
